Life as it is
by Hangelinas
Summary: Rosalie and Emmett meet at war and have a not so great romance at first but then it all changes.
1. Chapter 1

We were happy to an extent. We started as roommates and then we became friends and then a couple and now we're married and it might be the end for one of us.

Let me start from the beginning, I'm major Rosalie hale and I am married to major Emmett McCarthy it didn't start out that way at first but after about 6 months we got married while on leave from the united states army. We had been roommates before any of that. We met my first day of active duty when I was unpacking and playing my iPod loudly to heartbreak warfare by john Mayer and he walked in to our cabin singing a long, apparently it was both of our favorite song. That was the first similarity between the two of us. We are both doctors actually for the bases around us and considering that fact we get some free time to get to know each other and that is exactly what we do.


	2. Chapter 2

Both I and Emmett are the same age and we love many of the same bands and movies. But he is super annoying; He likes the police that band sucks. He is so smart though which is amazing you never meet a smart handsome man that has the same taste in music and movies. He just walked in. "hey Rose what's up?" Emmett asks me, "oh nothing much, just thinking of home." I reply, "You have family back in the states?" he asks me, "Sort of, I have a little girl who is staying with my best friend." I sigh sadly. "You miss her don't you?" He states kindly, "Yeah she's the only family I have left and don't assume I have like a boyfriend or something because I don't." I tell him sardonically. I don't want to talk about my life in the states so I change the topic to his life, "do you have family or a girlfriend?" I ask him in return. "Yeah I have a huge family, 3 brothers and 4 sisters I'm the oldest and no I don't have a girlfriend I like to keep myself available for hot chicks." He responds with a big grin. "Eww you are disgusting you moron" I yell at him.

"Hey I'm a dude I get to be gross, y'know I was kind of expecting a dude not some chick from New York City." He says cockily. "Whatever asshole" I respond sarcastically. "Hey no need for bad names, ok how about any pets?" He asks me. "I have an akida and a pig." I tell him and ask him the same question. "I have a horse, a pig, a dog, a cat, a bunny and a sheep." He tells me. "Jesus dude, do you live on a farm or something?" I reply with wide eyes. He chuckles and responds with a shake of the head. At that moment both our pagers go off and we go running to the hospital. That night just got super crazy after that and involved me and Emmett in bed together after the end of the night.

Yeah I know how the fuck did that happen? I'm asking myself the same question when he wakes up in my bed and almost rolls over me waking me up. When I see his broad naked chest I scream. "WHAT THE HELL?" He screams totally surprised and then he looks down on me "oh shit, what the hell happened?" he asked me. "What does it look like fuckhead?" I then get out of bed pull on some clothes and run to the showers. Five minutes later I hear a knocking on the door of the showers, "rose can I come in please?" It's Emmett. "Go away Emmett." I yell, obviously he doesn't listen because he's a jackass. "Rose I'm sorry I didn't mean that." He pleads with me. "Emmett I am in the shower, leave me alone!" I am totally humiliated because of him. After my shower I head back to our cabin finally ready to talk to the jackass. When he sees me walk in he immediately starts apologizing to me, "rose I'm so sorry I didn't mean to embarrass you I wasn't expecting to wake up in your bed and it was just a natural reaction." He told me so very apologetically in which I responded to in a very rude manner which probably set us back about a month. "You are a jackass and last natural reaction caused by a man ended me up with a kid so just shut up and leave me alone." "Somebody forgot to take their bitchy pills this morning." He stated sarcastically. I am done with him and this place and everything.


End file.
